herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (Disney)/Gallery
Images of Cinderella from Disney's Cinderella. Gallery Promotional Images Cinderella_Pink_Dress.png|Cinderella in her home-made pink dress Cinderella Diamond.png|Cinderella Cinderelly.png|Cinderella's promotional artwork 637-cinderella_label1.png|Cinderella's official artwork Cinderella_Transparent.png|Cinderella's first alternative artwork Cinderella Render.png|Cinderella's second alternative artwork e41069bb988ea92b3362be1052b9960c.png|Cinderella's scullery maid suit Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cindrella's Ball Gown in Kingdom Hearts 2d4bde8f5747edd2649901857eaaebbe.png|Cinderella's redesigned artwork Cinderelladance.png|Cinderella with Prince Charming Cendriprince.png|Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming Cinderella_KH.png|Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts. Dream big.png Disney Princess 2018.jpg 21-211962_picture-freeuse-stock-cinderella-vector-cinderella-disney-princess.png bb13ef9d98cb09cf285632f9d1759c60.png disneycinderella-1997.jpg|Cinderella in the 1997 remake. Princess-Cinderella-disney-princess-6153431-337-461.gif Christmas Cinderella.png|Christmas Cinderella Glitter Gem.png Cinderella-disney-princess-34844831-643-606.png tumblr_owwpxyBtdp1v56ooio1_cinderella0.png Films and Television ''Cinderella'' Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-37.jpg|Cinderella as a child with her father and their puppy, Bruno Young_Cinderella_crying_before_her_parents_dies.jpg|Young Cinderella crying before her parents dies Photo64.jpg|Cinderella as a scullery maid Cinderellla getting picked on by her stepmother over her dress.jpg|Cinderella getting picked on by her stepmother over her dress Cinderella torn dress.png|A distressed Cinderella, as her beautiful dress is being torn apart by her cruel stepsisters 520356 1282309112851 full.jpg|Cinderella's Face Palm Cinderella crying after Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters ruined her dress.jpg|Cinderella runs off crying over her ruined dress cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Cinderella crying Cinderella_crying.jpg Tumblr msq9ke9TGE1rho45co4 250.gif|Cinderella's dress during its transformation Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg|Cinderella's torn dress became a beautiful and elegant ball gown Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.jpg|Cinderella in her ball gown Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Cinderella with the Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg|Cinderella meets Prince Charming Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg|Cinderella smiling kindly towards Prince Charming Cinderella_says_good_bye_to_Prince_Charming.jpg|Cinderella says goodbye to Prince Charming Cinderella_says_good_bye_to_Grand_Duke.jpg|Cinderella says good-bye to Grand Duke Cinderella_lost_one_of_her_slippers.jpg|Cinderella lost one of her slippers Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|A shocked Cinderella, moments before being locked by Lady Tremaine Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8518.jpg|Cinderella reveals her other slipper to the Grand Duke and her stepfamily Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's Wedding Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8604.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming at their wedding, waving goodbye to the King, the Grand Duke, Jaq and Gus and (possibly) the Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg|Once Cinderella was shown to be the right girl (whose foot fits the slipper perfectly), she became Prince Charming's wife Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|And they lived happily ever after ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|Cinderella grinning kindly towards Prince Charming Cinderella smiling sweetly at her mice friends.jpg|Cinderella smiling sweetly at her mice friends Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|Cinderella giggling after seeing her mice friends and Bruno Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg|Cinderella smiling in relief after discovering the King liked the changes for the royal banquet Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2462.jpg|Cinderella hugging Prince Charming after his return to the ball Cinderella's warm smile in Cinderella II.jpg|Cinderella's warm smile in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella and Prince Charming's kiss in Cinderella II.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's kiss in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg|Cinderella hugging Anastasia Tremaine Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7714.jpg|Cinderella embarcing Anastasia after Anastasia finally fell in love with the Baker Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34409155-640-384.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (11).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (12).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (13).jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg CinderellaIII-12.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg Cinderella and Charming Kiss.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (16).jpg Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph_Breaks_The_Internet_49.jpg Disney Princesses and Vanellope.jpg|Cinderella in Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph breaks the internet Princesses.jpg|Cinderella with Jasmine and Pocahontas Ralph-breaks-the-internet.jpg|Cinderella with the other princesses and Vanellope von Schweetz Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_134.png RBTI - Casual Princesses (3).png Television Programs House of Mouse 133416729255623.png|Cinderella in House of Mouse Sofia the First Sofia_and_Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella with Sofia in Sofia the First Once Upon a Time Once_Upon_a_Time_-_7x01_-_Hyperion_Heights_-_Production_Image.jpg|Dania Ramirez as Cinderella in Once Upon a Time Category:Galleries